


(In)Dependence Day

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And lots of deep chat, Ferris Wheel, Fireworks, M/M, carnival food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrapping up the Organa’s Organics universe for now: Finn and Poe enjoy 4th of July celebrations; there’s reckoning to be reckoned with the First Order/Ben situation; and decisions must be made regarding the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In)Dependence Day

**Author's Note:**

> There’s probably more talking about feelings than would actually happen in real life, but people not using their words and then causing drama because of that is one of my biggest pet peeves, so my people use ALL THE WORDS.

“The town’s called Independence. Its founding date is July 4th.  There’s no way to get away from Independence Day craziness here,” Poe explained as they walked slowly through the carnival, Poe being especially careful with the recovering Finn.

“I haven’t left the farm for three days except to go to the doctor.  I think I can stand a little craziness.” The doctor had  _ finally _ cleared him from bed rest,  _ “with good behavior,” _ the doctor had said pointedly to Poe.

“What, Leia’s Netflix account not stimulating?”

“I can only watch so much of  _ The Walking Dead _ before I get paranoid about living on a farm,” Finn complained.  “And then there’s  _ Night of the Living Dead _ .  Or, like, any horror movie.  Why do they all take place on farms?”

Poe chuckled and gathered one of Finn’s hands in his.  “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll protect you, I’m a crack shot.”

Spying something down an aisle, Finn dragged Poe along. “Prove it, hot shot!” He deposited them in front of one of those shooting range games. 

Poe grinned, game.  He exchanged money and pleasantries with the carnival worker, shouldered the air rifle, and steadily knocked down all five tin ducks.  “See, I got you!  Don’t ask me to throw a baseball though.”  The worker pulled down a stuffed gray cat and handed it to Poe.

Finn immediately held out his hands.  “Gimme!” Poe laughed and handed it over.  “I am going to call her Leia.”

“Don't let Leia hear you say that.”

“Ooo, let’s get cotton candy, I’ve always wanted to try that.”  With that, Finn was off pulling Poe in another direction.

“Wait, you’ve never had cotton candy before?”

A slight blush tinged Finn’s cheeks. “My parents were big believers in order.  And discipline.  And then in college, I was just too old for this kind of thing, you know?”

“Oh, babe, you are  _ never _ too old for carnival food.  I don’t know about cotton candy, though.  I’d go for an elephant ear.”  As they got in line, Poe pulled Finn closer and whispered in his ear, “Split one with me?”  Poe laughed at the huge, genuine grin Finn flashed at him, and looked at him adoringly.  “You’re too sweet for words.”

“I know!” For the first time in maybe his whole life, Finn felt truly free.  He’d taken a blow, yes, but here he was, on the mend, out in the beautiful July sun, with the man he -  _ loved. _  The realization sucker punched him in the gut, and he involuntarily inhaled a gasp, which had Poe looking back at him with concern even as he finished the transaction for the elephant ear.

“You okay, Finn?  Do we need to rest for a bit?” 

“That might be nice.  How about we rest in the Ferris wheel?”

“I’m not sure that’s really ‘resting,’ but it does sound lovely.”

When they were settled in a seat to themselves, Poe broke off a bit of fried dough and offered it to Finn. “Try this.  Believe me, you’ll be an elephant ear convert forever.”  He fed the piece to Finn, then watched heatedly as Finn licked his lips free of cinnamon and sugar.  

Finn made a sound of approval.  “That’s wonderful.  I can see why it’s only allowed to be carnival food, though.”  They continued to share the elephant ear in companionable silence as the Ferris wheel stopped and started, bringing them ever higher.  

Near the top, Poe went to clean his sugar-coated fingers on a napkin, but Finn stopped him. “Allow me,” he whispered, as he pulled Poe’s thumb into his mouth.  He kept his eyes on Poe’s and swirled his tongue around the digit.

Poe let out an involuntary growl, and tugged at Finn’s shirt with his free hand.  Suddenly, Poe’s mouth was devouring his, and they’d reached the top of the wheel, and Finn wasn’t sure a moment could get more perfect.  As their mouths parted, it was on the tip of Finn’s tongue to confess his feelings, but something held him back, and he turned away from Poe’s eyes, saying over-enthusiastically, “Look at the view!” 

From the top, they could see what Finn thought had to be the entire western Willamette valley spread out below them, green and vibrant until it hit the darker mountains in the west, the Willamette River twinkling like molten silver.

“It  _ is  _ beautiful.”  

From the corner of his eye, Finn could see that Poe was still looking at him.  He blushed and grinned, hugging Poe and bringing him closer. “You’re such a cheeseball.”  He laid his head on Poe’s strong shoulder and sighed. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything else you want to do?” Poe asked as they started the downswing of the wheel.  

“Barring staying here forever? Can’t we at least stay for the fireworks?”  

“You aren’t tired?  They’re hours away, we could come back.  The doctor said -”

“I love the farm, Poe, you know I do, but no, now that I have you off the farm, I want to keep you here for a few more hours. Spend the day with me.” Finn tried his best puppy dog eyes.

Poe groaned. “Jeez, twist my arm.  Okay.  But if you feel like you’re hurting, you tell me.”

Finn grinned as his eyes lit up with victory. “Of course!”

Somehow, Finn convinced Poe to take him to the river, even though he couldn’t get his stitches wet -  _ “I’ll just put my feet in, I swear.”   _ Poe found them a secluded swimming hole, perfect for Finn to stay dry. Then, he realized Finn’s ulterior motive when Finn slyly suggested the farmer take off his shirt so it wouldn’t get wet. 

“I see what you’re about,” Poe said as his eyes darkened.  He made sure Finn was settled comfortably, then backed up.  “Want a show, then?”

“Do you think I’m going to say no?” Finn grinned as Poe moved to unbutton his work shirt. Then, his eyes widened in shock as Poe rolled his hips a bit and turned around in a fairly good imitation of something one could see in Magic Mike.  Finn whistled.  “Keep going, baby!”  Poe whipped back around with his shirt now open, gorgeous chest bared for Finn’s approval.  Finn’s fingers twitched involuntarily from suppressing the need to run his fingers across that chest and down Poe’s happy trail. Poe followed his gaze and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them ride open a bit. “Damn, Poe.  How are you so good at this?”

“It’s the Latin genes.”  Poe dropped to his knees beside him, utterly serious as he whispered something in Spanish.  Finn rarely heard him speak the language unless he was talking to some of the other farm hands.  

Finn tipped his head over to kiss Poe. “I’m not sure what you just said, but keep doing it.”  He watched Poe with heavy eyes.

Poe sighed, and pressed a chaste kiss to Finn’s cheek.  “I’d love to, babe, and believe me, when I get the chance again, I will.  But the doc said no strenuous activity and what I have in mind is  _ extremely strenuous _ .” Poe glanced down at his pants. “Besides, I think I’ve come to the point in the show where I don’t know how to sexily take off jeans.”  Finn had felt a surge of annoyance at Poe stopping just to baby him, but the humor helped soothe him and he smiled a bit.  He felt a lot better after a little payback as he rubbed Poe through his jeans.

“Looks like maybe you could use the cold water, though.” Poe glared playfully and tossed his shirt in Finn’s face.

In the end, Poe did strip down to his boxes and swim a bit, Finn keeping him company from the side.  When Poe climbed out and toweled off, they found a patch of grass in the sun and laid a blanket down.  Finn removed his t-shirt, stretched out carefully on his back and closed his eyes.  After a few minutes, he felt Poe place something on his chest.  He opened his eyes to see a plain yellow flower,  _ dandelion,  _ Poe had called it just weeks ago.

“I know they’re the bane of our existence at the farm, but the yellow,” Poe paused, looking sheepish, “I thought it would look nice against your skin.”

Touched, Finn tucked the flower behind his ear. “Poe Dameron, does anyone else in the world know you’re just a big ol’ cheeseball?” he said affectionately, and pulled Poe down to the blanket. “Come here so I can reward you.” 

Poe leaned over Finn kiss his lips. “What can I say?  You inspire me.”  He put his head on Finn’s shoulder and absently drew shapes over the man’s bare chest.  

Poe and Finn delayed leaving until they absolutely had to before heading back into town to grab something to eat and parking Poe’s truck in an ideal spot for the fireworks.  They turned the truck bed into a picnic area, eating hamburgers and fries before laying out again to watch the display, hand in hand.  As the colorful lights boomed above them, Finn wondered how he was ever going to leave Poe and Oregon behind, and for the first time, truly considered the possibility that he didn’t have to.

\-------------------

The thought of staying on the farm and in Poe’s life acted like a worm in Finn’s brain; once it lodged itself in there, it stayed and grew until Finn wondered if he’d ever thought of doing anything else.  It was his last thought before he fell asleep, wrapped around Poe in the bed they now shared every night, and his first upon rising. He was finally cleared for light duty, and the idea wormed further as he worked the till on market day or led tourists around the farm.  Finn had done a lot of impulsive things this summer, but this idea was a slow burn.

He was worrying over it while arranging bundles of lavender in mid-July when Poe, Jess, and Leia came to talk to him.  Poe saw the look on his face, and, barely audible to Finn, whispered to Jess that maybe they should come back later.  “No, it’s alright,” Finn interrupted.  “This is about Ben, I’m assuming?”

Jess spoke first. “He’s agreed to a meeting, agreed to discuss an arrangement.  He appreciates your willingness to not press charges.”

Finn rolled his eyes derisively.  “Be sure to tell him I  _ appreciate _ not having medical bills.”

Poe continued, “The thing is, he requested you be there, and I don’t know why, and I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He directed the last part at Jess. 

“We have the upper hand-”

“Exactly, why does Finn need to be there, we already have leverage.”  Poe and Jess were facing off now, but Finn stepped in between them.

“I’ll go. It’s fine,” said Finn, placing a hand on Poe’s chest when he made a noise of distress.  He turned to Jess. “I’ll do it.  When and where?”

As he hammered details out with Jess, he saw Poe take his phone out and tap quickly.  

\-------------------

As they pulled away from the cottage in Poe’s pick up, he questioned Finn. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  

“Are you really going to make our first fight about Ben?  Give him that power?”

Poe sighed, resigned, and continued to drive.  They had agreed to meet Ben on the neutral ground of a law firm in Salem, so Finn was confused when they headed off the wrong direction.

“We need to pick up someone else first.”

“I thought Leia and Jess were meeting us in Salem?”

Poe was hesitant.  “It’s a surprise?” he said as they pulled up to a hotel.  Rey stood in the sun, Air Force blues pressed perfectly.  Finn gaped at Poe.  “I thought we might need backup.”  Finn heard Poe mumble to himself, “I thought  _ I  _ might need backup.”

Finn opened the door and pulled Rey up in a swinging hug. She laughed and protested. “No, I’m cleared, I can kind of do this stuff now.  And I didn’t get to hug you last time, so let me do my thing. Uniform, huh?  Hoping to intimidate Ben?”

“Intimidate Ben, earn sympathy of bystanders, there are many benefits.  Downside, it’s freaking hot.” Rey smiled as Poe also swept her into a hug.  “Thanks for letting me know.”

Finn looked at Rey and Poe, pleased that his favorite two people had become close.  “I’m trying to be mad at your guys’ meddling and going behind my back - my  _ injured _ back - but I just can’t.  This feels right. We’re right,” he said as he grabbed a hand from both Poe and Rey.

“We’re going to be late, I think, if we keep gabbing. I want tactical advantage,” pointed out Rey, and they piled back into the cab of the truck.

Luckily, they arrived at the law firm ahead of First Order, though Jess and Leia were waiting for them at the door.  Finn was gratified to see that Jess also looked surprised to see Rey. “Well at least I’m not the only one who was kept in the dark.”

“Secrecy was essential, and your boy is good at it, so you might want to watch that in the future.”  Rey wrapped an arm around Jess’s waist. “Let’s go kick some ass, Jess.”

Finn knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, but he felt blindsided when Phasma, Cindy, and two other First Order employees entered the room with Ben.  Both parties sat on opposite sides of a large wooden table, squaring off in anticipation.  

Phasma opened her mouth to speak but Jess jumped in before she could, saying, “We’ve written up an agreement that we think will satisfy all parties.  My client, Ms. Organa, believes it would be in everyone’s best interest to release Ben from the binding will of Mr. Han Solo.  Rather than incorporate the land into Organa’s Organics, the brewery and all assets would be sold to family friend Lando Calrissian. Ben can wash his hands of the responsibility and Ms. Organa feels that the Calrissian family will uphold the Solo legacy and agrees not to fight the sale in court.”  Jess pushed a stack of papers across the table to Phasma.

Phasma glanced down at them briefly, but motioned to Ben. “My client would like to make a statement.”

Ben looked at Finn, and Finn reached for Rey and Poe’s hands under the table. “After our altercation,” and Rey rolled her eyes at him, “I went to my pastor to seek wisdom from him and God.  We prayed, and Pastor Snoke helped me realize that violence is not the correct response when one comes across a person in sin.  ‘Hate the sin, love the sinner.’  While ultimately I believe you will end up in Hell for your sins, I must allow you to live the life you chose-”

Rey burst out of her chair and leaned over the table, arms spread wide. “Stop spewing your homophobic bullshit.  Jess?” She turned over her shoulder to look at the lawyer, who snapped out of stunned silence.

“I think we’ve had enough of your client’s statement, Phasma.  We’ll give you some time to look at the paperwork.”  Jess beckoned them to the hallway, which soon got too crowded, so they moved to the waiting room.

Rey paced the room, angrily.  “I don’t get how you all aren’t livid right now.”

“Poe and I have been dealing with Ben for a long time.  Sadly, his attitude never seems to change,” Leia said quietly.

“I  _ am  _ mad.  But I also know that bullshit opinions like that don’t matter, in the long run, because of the people I have here and now.” Finn glanced around the room then ducked his head, embarrassed.

Poe placed an arm over his shoulder, comforting him.  “Now who’s the cheeseball?” he asked as he placed a kiss in Finn’s hair.

Rey stopped pacing as Ben, Phasma and her posse came into the waiting room.  Ben seemed to be avoiding everyone’s eyes and Rey raised her chin defiantly.

Phasma handed the stack of papers back to Jess. “The offer is acceptable.  You’ll find everything signed. I believe our law offices can deal with the rest of the details. Good day, Ms. Pava.”  Everyone in the room hear the implied  _ fuck you, Ms. Pava. _  She kept her head high as they left the law office.

A silence settled over those remaining in the waiting room.  It was understood without being spoken that the victory was bittersweet for Leia, and so there was no sense of celebration. Poe offered to take everyone to dinner, and Leia declined, deciding to take Poe’s truck back to the farm as the other four could squeeze into Jess’s rental sedan.  Leia left after giving everyone a kiss on the cheek, even a surprised Rey.

At dinner, the first round of drinks delivered, the four allowed themselves a little celebration.

“To victory, however bittersweet,” quipped Jess, raising her glass.

“To awesome lawyers,” said Rey, looking at Jess.

“To chance encounters.” Poe raised his beer.

Finn responded, “To Oregon, and organic farmers.”  Everyone chuckled and drank.  Food was brought and devoured, and more drinks poured, except for Poe, who had agreed to be the DD.

“I have to say, Oregon’s been great, but I’m looking forward to being back in Sante Fe.”  Jess sighed blissfully into her wine. 

Rey kept her gaze on Jess. “I have leave for two more days.  Stick around and fly home with me?”

“Of course,” Jess said jovially, and they clinked their glasses together again.

“Just a few more weeks and Finn will be making the same journey,” Poe added, saying it enthusiastically but looking a little sick.

“Actually…” Three sets of eyes moved to Finn’s face, and Finn stumbled over what he was saying. He took a sip of beer and restarted. “Actually, I’m going to stay in Oregon. With Poe.” The eyes continued to stare, wider now.  “I like it here.  Who wouldn’t?  Oregon’s beautiful.  And I like what I do on the farm.  And after First Order, I don’t think I can stomach being a lawyer.” A pause. Finn turned to Poe. “And I think I love you - no, I mean, I know I love you, Poe, and I can’t stand the idea of being a thousand miles away from you.”  

Poe was silent for too long and Finn’s anxiety kicked up.  Then, he picked up Finn’s hand and kissed it. “I love you too, baby. Let’s talk about the rest in the morning.  I think it’s time to call it a night.”

In the back of his mind, Finn realized Poe had just, at least partially, dismissed his feelings to drunkenness.  He brooded over that fact as they dropped off Rey and Jess at their hotel, brooded as they drove back to the farm, brooded as Poe helped him undress and into bed.  But he slipped into sleep with a sigh when he felt Poe wrap around him.

Morning came too soon, and with it, the regrets of alcohol.  Finn found a glass of water and some pills on the end table, along with a note from Poe.

_ Thought you might need this after last night. Come find me when you’re awake.  I love you - Poe. _

_ Mixed bag,  _ Finn thought.   _ On the one hand, “I love you - Poe.”  On the other hand, still sounds like he’s dismissing my words last night as drunken ramblings. _  Finn decided to feed the brooding and irritation.  He was tired of being babied.  He was an adult, dammit.

Finn turned on his heel to find Poe immediately, fired up now.  He didn’t have to go far, as Poe was discussing something with Snap near the market building.  Finn strode up to them.  As always, Poe’s face brightened as he saw Finn walk up, and Finn had to steel his heart against the pleasure that curled in him at the sight. “I’m an adult, dammit,” Finn growled, and poked Poe in the chest.

Poe and Snap both stared at him, surprised.  Snap lifted both hands and walked backward. “I’ll, uh, finish up that report later, boss.”

“What-” Poe started, but Finn cut him off.

“I’m an adult.” Every word punctuated with a poke to Poe’s chest.  Poe lifted his own hands to defend himself, and Finn balled his at his side instead.

“You’re an adult, which we’ve already established because otherwise I’d be getting carted to jail right now for the things we’ve done.”

“I’m an adult.  Which means I get to make decisions about my life.  Like where I live, and what I do, and who I love.”  Finn’s hand unballed briefly and reached up to touch Poe’s chest, to sooth the hurt he had caused.

“I never said you shouldn’t stay here. I just think that  _ you _ need to think harder about what quitting law school means.”

“It means I get to stay with you!” Finn exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious and important thing in the world.

“You’re making a rash decision!”

“A rash decision led me here! To you.”

“Finn, you have what it takes to be a lawyer.  Why would you give that up?”  Poe was pacing now, unable to stay still any longer. 

“What it takes? Considering the lawyers you’ve dealt with in the past, I think I should be taking that as an insult.”

“What about Jess?  You think I condemn her with the rest?” Poe stopped pacing and sighed.  “Look, Finn, you’re right.”  He put his hands on Finn’s shoulders and seemed to ground himself. “You’re an adult.  You get to make these decisions.  And if that’s to stay, to leave law school, I’ll support that. I  _ will. _  But, you’re making a long-term bet on what we have.  What if you regret your decision?  What if you hate the rain?  What if you miss New Mexico?  What if I do something wrong?  Because I’ve seen you look at me like I’m perfect, but I’m not.  And then you’ll have thrown away a chance for a livelihood on this, and I don’t know if I could live in this world knowing Finn Smith resented me.”

“Since when did I have to be the optimist in this relationship?”

“What if I honestly told you that I think you’d make an amazing lawyer, and that you’d be throwing away that stupidly impressive mind of yours doing grunt work on a farm?”

Finn shrugged. “I’m not fishing for compliments.  I like working on the farm.  I get to nurture, to help life along, bring happiness to animals and people, and well, maybe plants?  I don’t know, can plants feel happy? I mean-”

“Finn,” Poe said, exasperated. “You can help people being a lawyer.  You can bring happiness.”

“Yeah, Leia looked really happy last night after everything went down.”

“That’s not what I mean, not what I was thinking about.  I told you my parents came from Guatemala, but I didn’t tell you they had to fight for citizenship.  And who helped them fight?  A lawyer.  I watched them take the oath of citizenship when I was 16, so fucking proud.  Elisa?  Her dad was deported last year.  You could help people like her, people like my parents.  Our justice system has a dark side, certainly, but it needs the light to balance it out.  And there’s no way you would ever be like Phasma, not even tempted.  I love you, Finn, so I’ll stand by your side no matter what, but it would tear up my gut if that beautiful brain of yours went to waste just so I could have you in my bed.  Don’t give up pieces of yourself to be my boyfriend.”

Finn brooded in silence, because he truly did see Poe’s logic, but the thought of leaving Poe, even for a matter of months until the next summer break, was heartbreaking. “What if I resent you for telling me to go back and I don’t like it?”

“That-” Poe sighed. “That could also happen.  Whichever you choose, babe, I’ll support you.  Please believe that.” He rested his forehead on Finn’s, clasped their hands.  

“Maybe I should take some time to think about it.  Not-” Finn continued quickly, “take a break from us.  Just some time to myself.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea.”

Finn glanced around the parking lot, spotting Jess’s rental.  “Maybe I’ll take Jess back her car.” Both men understood he meant he was going to talk to Rey.

“I think that sounds like a really good idea.  I love you, Finn. Drive safe.”  Poe brushed his lips against Finn’s then turned to walk towards the greenhouses.

\-------------------

Finn was happily surprised when he knocked on Rey’s hotel room door and Jess answered with mussy hair and only a sheet wrapped around her body. “Well,  _ hello there _ , Pava.”

“How are you awake? Why are you here?” Pava answered grumpily, letting Finn pass through the door.  “Rey! Get up.  If I suffer, you must suffer.  Finn’s here.”  Finn heard grumbling from across the room under a massive pile of blankets.

“Finn, turn around so we can get decent.  And start the coffee pot.”  Jess shuffled back to the bed and Finn heard her pulling covers off Rey.

“Ugh, I hate you, Finn,” said Rey as she passed behind him to get to the bathroom.

“I love you too, Princess.”

Jess, clothed in yesterday's dress shirt, panties, and little else, reached greedily for the first cup of coffee.  “What brings you to us on this fine morning?”

“Poe and I had, well, fight’s not really the right word.  But can I just say,” Finn said, glancing at her and then at the closed door to the bathroom,” fucking finally!” He risked a quick hug.

“Okay, Finn, don’t get too excited.”  They both turned as the bathroom door open, Rey stepping out in civilian clothes and taking in Jess’s lack of dress with widening eyes.  Jess smirked. “Your boy is having boy troubles.  There’s a good coffee shop down the street.  I hope you don’t mind if I bow myself out of this one.”

Finn waved a hand dismissively, “No problem.”

Rey walked over to give Jess a quick peck on the cheek and turned to leave, but Jess grabbed her around the waist and captured her mouth possessively.  “See you later,” Jess said with heat in her eyes.

Rey quickly met Finn at the door, her face flaming red.  Finn raised an eyebrow, then a hand at Jess as they departed.

By the time they were seated with pastries and coffee, Rey’s face had returned to its normal pale color, and she seemed to have settled her fidgety hands.  She took a deep breath and blew it out.  “Okay, trooper, what’s the problem with the cowboy?”

“Before I start, I just want you to know that you’re not going to get away with not telling me what went down last night with Jess.”  Rey rolled her eyes, nodded, and motioned for him to go on. “Do you think I’m…” he struggled to remember Poe’s wording. “...giving up pieces of myself to be with Poe?”

“I’m not even sure where to start with that question.  Context, please.”

Finn filled her in on the conversation he’d had with Poe that morning, finishing with, “How can I be so annoyed at him for not agreeing with my decision, and so in love with him because he said he’d support me no matter what, at the same time?”

There was a brief silence as they ate, and Rey looked deep in thought.  “Last night, when you said you were going to stay in Oregon, with Poe… I was disappointed in you.  I thought, ‘Oh, he’s throwing himself away for a boy, how foolish.’  And I was planning on cornering Poe and giving him a piece of my mind about it today.” Finn huffed and started to open his mouth, but Rey held up a hand to stop him.  “I know, I know.  Sounds just as condescending as Poe, and I’m only older than you by a month.  In a way, though, that should be comforting.  You know I love you and want only the best for you, and if Poe is doing the same thing, he must feel the same way.”

“What is it about me that makes people want to baby me?”

Rey eyed him over her cappuccino.  “Honestly, I’m not sure.  But maybe it has something to do with how I knew First Order was not right for you.  You’ve got a purity about you.  Not that kind of purity.” Rey paused to chuckle as Finn blushed. “Like, ‘too pure for this world’ type purity.”

“Poe said he thought I could bring light to the justice system.”

“Yeah, the cowboy is so gone for you, it’s kind of sad at this point.  However, I think he sees your potential.  I think he sees a bright young man who hasn’t yet screwed up his life and is trying to keep him from doing so. I know, I know,” Rey held up a hand again when Finn started to protest. “Working on a farm hasn’t screwed up his life, so why would it screw up yours? Valid question.”

“Do you think that I’m rushing into things?”

Rey laughed, seemingly more at herself than anything else.  “If you’d asked me last night?  I would have said absolutely yes.  But this morning?  Jess and I have been circling each other like satellites for years.  I’m not sure what our trajectory is now, but I do know that I’m kicking myself for not making my move years ago.  Seems like a lot of wasted time.  Who’s to say you aren’t fucking lucky to have stumbled across your soul mate in goddamned Oregon of all places.”  Silence descended again. “But, counterpoint, if he is your soulmate, if this is it for you both, then you have the rest of your lives.  What’s nine months of the year spent apart for the next few years, to finish law school, going to matter?  So let’s assume that, besides having to become really great at phone sex, what you and Poe have is strong enough to withstand a long distance relationship.  Let’s remove Poe from the situation.  Do you still want to be a lawyer?”

Finn pondered the new question, because honestly, the wormed idea in his brain hadn’t really allowed him to separate the issue of Poe and the issue of his future.  “I’m still not sure.  I mean, I’m good at it.  I get it, I understand it, even if I make stupid mistakes,” he said, thinking about the long since destroyed flash drive of sensitive information.

Rey laughed. “Well, we’re 23.  We’re allowed to make stupid mistakes.  What made you want to be a lawyer in the first place?”

“No big story there.  My parents indicated strongly that their preference was to have their son be a lawyer.”

“Finn, I know you’re a sweetheart, but did you really go all through undergrad and into law school just because your parents wanted you to be a lawyer?”

Finn thought back, and came to a realization, stunning himself.  “I mean, it was always the plan.  But...do you remember Slip?”

“Yeah, your old friend from the Academy, left before I started attending.”

“Slip, well, they called him Slip because he was kind of scrawny and always slipping behind in drills.  He let them, used the nickname himself, said it took away the power of it.  This one day, we were about 11 I think, Slip had the flu, sick as hell, and Hux, you remember him I'm sure, was going to make him run anyway, and I literally broke out the rulebook and cited why he couldn’t do that.  ‘Course I had to run Slip’s miles for him, because Hux was sadistic like that, but I felt like I was floating through the miles anyway.”  Finn smile lit up his face, and Rey returned it.

“So you felt good, helping someone out.”

“I did. I don’t know why I didn’t remember that.”

“Sometimes when we get set on a path, we forget about how we started on it in the first place.  I’ve been flying for years, but how often do I go back and think about my first flight?  That feeling of being in control and out of control at the same time, it was amazing.”

“I want to help people, Rey.”  Finn continued to smile as if everything in the world had just lined up perfectly.

“I know.  I’m glad you figured it out, too.”  Rey reached across to squeeze his hand.

“I have to tell Poe!” Finn burst up out of his seat.  Then, plunked back down again.  “Shit, I don’t have a car.”

Rey laughed.  “We’ll drive you back, sweetie.”

Finn settled. “Oh yeah, so about this ‘we…’”

\-------------------

The minute Jess stopped the car in the crowded parking lot of Organa’s Organics, Finn was opening the door and already on the run.  He dodged market customers, looking above them for the cowboy hat, his favorite cowboy hat.  Instead, he found Leia, bagging cherry tomatoes for a customer.  “Leia, where’s Poe?”

Leia raised an eyebrow at Finn’s excited state and smirked.  “I sent him off for some more berries a few minutes ago.  Want me to call him back?” She held up one of the farm’s many walkie-talkies.

Finn paused and thought.  “Actually, could you do me a favor?”

\-------------------

Finn grinned as he secretly watched his cowboy approach, knowing Poe couldn’t see into the copse of trees hiding Finn and the bench, but he could see out.  There was a mildly annoyed look on Poe’s face, and Finn wondered what tale Leia had spun to get him to come out here.  His stupid grin seemed to grow even wider at the thought.  By the time Poe had made his way through the trees, Finn had abandoned all of the eloquent words he was going to say in favor of launching himself at Poe and capturing the man in his arms.

Poe let out a surprised, “Oof!” but quickly returned the embrace. 

At the pressure of Poe’s hands on his back, all of the words seemed to tumble out of Finn at once.  “You were right and I was right and isn’t it awesome how we can both be right at the same time?  And I want to help people, Poe, like Slip.  And your parents.  I don’t want any little Poes out there going parentless.  Because I love you enough to be away from you and I’m so ready and willing to take a bet on the long haul for us.”  By the time he got to the end, he was speaking so quickly that even he didn’t understand what was coming out of his mouth, so he just decided to stop and use his mouth on Poe’s, instead.

After a long and pleasurable moment, Poe broke the kiss.  “Take a breath, babe.  What did you decide?”

Finn’s smile made Poe smile, which made Finn want to lean right back in, but he persevered.  “I’m not going to lose you, Poe.  We’re going to make it work, I’m just telling you that right now. Because I’m going back to school, well, maybe not in New Mexico because I need to go somewhere that specializes in immigration and family law, but I’m going back because I want to help people.”

Poe squeezed him tight, looking relieved.  “I think that’s an excellent decision, babe.”

Finn pulled back to look into Poe’s eyes, serious now. “In order for this to work, though, I need you to stop worrying that you’re going to do something to screw it up. Don’t create a self-fulfilling prophecy.  If you ever start to worry that I think you’re perfect, that I’m a lovesick teen who thinks their boyfriend is the center of the universe and looks at them like their smile lights up the sun, I’ll just remind you that you look at me the exact same way.”  He returned his mouth to Poe’s as if to punctuate his statement.

Poe’s hand found his pants, unzipping and cupping Finn lovingly.  “See,” he said as he stroked Finn through his boxers, “I knew you had a brilliant brain.”

“I’m smart enough to know you’re wearing too many clothes right now.” They both immediately set their hands to work remedying the problem, dragging each other down to the forest floor.

\----------------------

_ 4 months later _

Finn highlighted another court case title, adding it to a list of cases to look up, before leaning back in his chair and rubbing his neck to relieve the stiffness there.  His UC-Davis on-campus grad student housing was simple, and the chair provided was less than comfortable, but at least it was quiet.  He pulled out his phone to check for texts, and of course there was one waiting from Poe.  He smiled.

**Poe:** I have a reward waiting for you when you’re done studying today.

Finn idly patted the gray stuffed cat that held a position of importance on his study desk.

**Finn:** Gimme.

**Poe:** Are you done?

**Finn:** *sigh* Not quite.  Still need to do some more research.

**Poe:** Well here’s some motivation to get done.

Finn opened the picture, a selfie of Poe grinning, angled in a way that Finn could tell Poe had no shirt on.  Finn actually ran his fingers over the phone screen, sighing.  With his transfer to UC-Davis, they now lived only an 8 hour drive away from each other, but Poe had been tied up in winter preparation for the farm and hadn’t had a chance to visit since dropping Finn off in August.

**Finn:** Dammit, Poe.

**Poe:** Get back to work, babe. ;)

**Finn:** Dammit, Poe.

He smirked, then sighed, and pulled the book back front and center again. He was so focused, he didn’t look up for another hour, bleary eyed.  Another text from Poe had come in.

**Poe:** Okay, so I got impatient.

The picture attached nearly made Finn drop his phone.  He could tell it was the small bathroom at the cottage, Poe having to use the mirror to get a full body shot because in the picture, he was wearing nothing except his cowboy hat held teasingly over his crotch.

Finn was about to tap back a reply when a knock sounded at the door.  He slipped his phone into his pocket, shaking his head, hoping to get rid of whomever this was quickly so he could get back to Poe, when he was opening the door, and there Poe stood, in the flesh.  Finn realized Poe had been sending him selfies all day to mask his surprise.  


“I got  _ really _ impatient,” Poe said, and swept Finn into his arms for a kiss.

Finn was laughing with happiness, eyes bright.  “You have perfect timing.  I just got your text. But, uh, I’m not sure if I completely got the whole picture.  Maybe we should recreate it?”  Finn pulled Poe’s cowboy hat off to place it on his own head.

Poe’s eyes warmed considerably. “ _ Absolutely _ we need to recreate it,” he growled, and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far with me! It's been an interesting week getting this out as my first fic. Thanks for all of the comments and support/suggestions/criticism. :)
> 
> The latter half of this work was inspired by some really insightful discussions on Tumblr about the infantilization/nonagency of Finn in some fics. Finn is the cinnamon roll we all love, so how do we also make him his own person?  
> http://fuckyeah-stormpilot.tumblr.com/post/138748191895/halfgems-i-love-finnpoe-but-oh-man-its-fucked  
> http://fuckyeah-stormpilot.tumblr.com/post/138683572034/wake-up-finn-hisnameisfinn-mikeymagee
> 
> If you want, come be friends with me on Tumblr: http://animalasaysrauer.tumblr.com/ It's a bunch of Stormpilot, Hamilton, and Nerdfighteria stuff thrown in for good measure. And Hannah Hart, because she's a goddess on this earth.


End file.
